1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to shredders and compactors and, more specifically, to shredders and compactors which may be connected to one another and employ a movable guard to reduce the risk of injury to a person operating the shredder and compactor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention relates to a protective cover for a shredder which is attached to a bailing press or compactor. Currently, problems exist with the satisfactory delivery of shredded materials from a shredder to a compactor and, at the same time, maintain protection of the hands of the operating personnel from the cutting elements of the shredder. The present invention provides solutions to the present problems.
Frequently, it is convenient to connect a side discharge type shredder to a top loading compactor. By attaching the two units together, shredded material may be directly discharged into the compactor, thereby eliminating the additional step of collecting the shredded material and manually loading it into the compactor. However, the cutting blades of such shredders are accessible even when the shredder is operating. Therefore, a risk exists that a person could place a hand or an arm into the discharge shoot of the shredder and be severely injured by the cutting blades.
It would be convenient to permanently mount a shroud which would enclose the area between the discharge chute of the shredder and the loading shoot of the compactor. However, such compactors, frequently, employ a lid which must be opened when material is being loaded into the compactor and then closed for operation of the compactor. A permanently placed shroud would prevent the lid of the compactor from being opened and closed.
Therefore, a need exists for a combined shredder and compactor unit which employs a moveable shroud which could close the area between the discharge chute of the shredder and the loading chute of the compactor when the shredder is in use and be moved away from the area between the discharge chute of the shredder and the loading chute of the compactor so that the compactor lid may be closed for compactor operation when the shredder is turned off. A need also exists for an interlock switch that would prevent operation of the shredder if the shroud were not in position to close the area between the discharge chute of the shredder and the loading chute of the compactor.